


Oh look, a WIP

by Idk_how_but_you_found_me



Series: Eh [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_how_but_you_found_me/pseuds/Idk_how_but_you_found_me
Summary: Its a work in progress... a lot of these characters don't belong to me they belong to Marvel. This is a second generation thing of the marvel universe, a bit of the MCU and a bit of the comic. Their characters belong to them and i am in no way saying i own them. I only own my characters listed... later on. Anyway. Enjoy.





	Oh look, a WIP

**Author's Note:**

> So these are some ideas to start of with. Headcannons if you will. I expect no one to read this and i don't expect to be right about my headcannons but if you like them, yay. Cool.  
> Later in other chapters maybe I'll turn some into stories.

A few headcannons for my character because I'm terrible i know

-Lucky, used to have a friend named Lori (short for lorilie) when she was younger.   
-She considers Jubilee to be like a sister. And laura like a mom.   
-logan passed away when lucky was 9.  
-she was always scared she'd always be the unwanted girl no one loved.   
-lucky had cancer when she was tiny. And stayed at a hospital till she was 4. Then lived at the X mansion.

To be continued...  
//for any outside readers... Lucky is the daughter of Wade Winston Wilson(deadpool) and Neena Thurman (domino)//

Lilly Rand.  
-she never really cared to be in a relationship before she was with Shane  
-Her mother and sister died when she was at Kun Lun.  
-she enjoys making people happy. She'd do anything to see shane happy, to make people smile.  
-lillys constantly upset with herself after returning from kun lun.  
-she thinks shes not good enough, that if she stayed her mom and sister would be alive. And shane would be happy. 

I'll do more tomorrow. Its 4am and I'm burned out.


End file.
